The Day The Sky Darkened Jamilton
by Carrot Jr
Summary: At the start it was just an ordinary day, like any other, well that was until the sky darkened. This is my first story, Enjoy ! 3 [Hamilton/Jefferson]
1. Day 1 (Part 1 Ham), The Day It Happened

Day 1 (Part 1), The Day It Happened

Point of view: Alexander

I was walking through the street, suddenly the sky darkened. I look around, people start collapsing then I suddenly heard groaning, I turn around and se- Beep, Beep, Beep.

* * *

"Ughhhh" I groan.

I felt like crap, gosh I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late, but the case I was in charge of was losing, and damn I needed to win. It was the biggest case of the year, the biggest mass murder of the century was happening, and they think they found the murderer. I was on the victims side, and I was sure this would be an easy case so I took the case before actually reading the victim's and murderer's profile, god am I stupid. Turns out the murderer is Thomas Jefferson, one of the richest men on Earth, and a person that had connections with people in France who were VERY powerful even over here. God I wish I could turn back time and force this job onto someone else, but I mean it's not like I can change the past. Sometimes I wish I could quit, but then there are other times I'm grateful I chose this job out of the many out there.

I start pulling myself out of bed, but as soon as I feel the cold air in my room I want to curl up in the blankets on my bed. But I mentally kick myself out and start getting ready for today.

As soon as I'm dressed I look at the clock and realize it's already 7:30, and I needed to be at work in 30 minutes. The trip to work is 25 minutes if the trains' aren't delayed and the next train leaves in 5 minutes, so I rush outside and start running towards the subway. Suddenly the sky starts darkening, I look up and see an eclipse. I don't remember the news saying there would be an eclipse, well that was until I saw people dropping left and right, then suddenly my vision went dark.

Other than that I don't remember what happened but when I woke up I heard this raspy kind of groaning, then suddenly it started becoming a violent sort of roaring. So, out of pure curiosity I turn around and see some monster walking, well if you could call it walking to begin with. One leg was missing and the one leg was twisted, and twisted in a way no human leg should be twisted. So subconsciously I decided to call "it" a zombie mostly because it had sickly green skin like a zombie in those movies. So when I see it "walking" towards me I start running away, trying to make a plan of what to do, then I see one of those travel buses, people buy when they have a team of people that need to be somewhere faraway. So I remembered I probably would need to travel far, so I start running towards it.

When I look inside I see the bus driver is still knocked out from the eclipse, so I decide to start prying the door open. When I opened the door I pushed the bus driver out of the way, ending up with him outside of the bus. Still panicking, I'm trying to make a quick decision whether or not to try and lift the bus driver into the bus while wasting precious time, or close the bus doors and leave the bus driver on the concrete for the zombie that was following me.

While fighting whether or not to leave him behind I hear groaning coming from the back and turn around. The groaning doesn't sound like before, where the groaning was raspy, but instead the groaning sounded sort of tired so I decided that the groaning thing was human. When I think whether or not 1 life over 2 maybe even more lifes are at risk I close the doors and start taking off.

When I look in the side mirrors I see the bus driver being torn apart by the zombie that was following me, and another zombie that seemed to join my zombie, in tearing the bus driver apart. I almost wanted to gag at the sight of the blood and guts on the ground. I felt a sudden weight on my chest, god now I really wish I could turn back time.

But just within 30 minutes into the drive I had to stop when someone jumped in front of the bus. The figure was kind of blurry but suddenly the figure started to form and I could only panic when I realized who it was. All I could say at that moment was "That mother fudger."

 **I try to update between Friday-Sunday sometimes I might Update on a normal week, sorry if I'm not very consistent.**


	2. Day 1 (Part 2 Ham) An Unwanted Companion

Day 1 (Part 2), An Unwanted Companion

But just within 30 minutes into the drive I had to stop when someone jumped in front of the bus. The figure was kind of blurry but suddenly the figure started to form and I could only panic when I realized who it was. All I could say at that moment was "That mother fudger."

 **Point of view: Alexander**

I couldn't believe who I was seeing, it was mother fudgen Thomas Jefferson standing right before me. AND GUESS WHAT! Somehow he got his hands on a gun and was pointing it right at me. God you think he would at least be in some sort of handcuffs to prevent him from doing that but nope! He was free and it looked like he changed clothes to. I guess either the prison guards were still knocked out or he killed them.

 **(Rip Tom & Jerry the guards x_x)**

While he stood in front of the bus, I contemplated my options. I could one, try and run him over, while risking my life or I could do as he says and maybe survive. I mean both had a 50/50 chance of me surviving so in the end I was still gambling with my life on the line. Well I think I might have a better chance doing as Jefferson says, because I don't know the situation of the other person riding on this bus, and well 2 people are better than 1.

So I chose to go with the 2nd choice, and I'll see if my choice was the right one.

After soon deciding my choice, I hear Jefferson say "HEY DRIVER, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I SHOOT!"

I do as he says while he runs towards the now opening doors.

When he finally enters the bus I see a devil-like smile spread across his face as he slowly walks up the stairs. I'm almost tempted to start the bus while he's close to the bus exit and the doors are open.

 **(Haha as if I'd allow that my little bean, you are mine to control)**

But I don't, seeing as I made this decision earlier and now I have to go along with it. While still having that devil-like smile plastered on his face he says "Why hello, Alexander I didn't think I'd see you again, looks like I've been proven wrong."

 _'Haha, I really wish you were right about never seeing each other again Jefferson, I really wish.'_

"Looks like we'll be sticking together, unless you have other ideas." While saying that he points a gun at my head.

 _'Dear Lord I really wish I had gone with my first option. '_

While having our conversation we hear groaning near the back of the bus, that's when I remember we have another person aboard. God I really hope Jefferson doesn't kill him, we could use all the help we could get. That's when finally the person stands up and both me and Jefferson remember that face. It's JAMES MADISON! FUDGE YEAH! Madison was Jefferson's lawyer, me and him are good friends, & now I won't be alone with this psycho Jefferson!

But when I turn to look at Jefferson his smile became bigger, if that was even possible, and he looked like he just received 2 new toys to play with.

 **(Haha *wink*wink)**

Jefferson interrupted my thoughts about even with another sane person here I dead by saying "My, my I never thought I would get to spend the Apocalypse with my 2 favorite people! Hamilton & Madison!" he says with a creepy playful voice.

I can only think of 'Lord what curse has befallen us.'

 **Sorry that it's short I ended up staying up to late while writing this. Haha, lord help my health**


	3. Day 1 (Part 1 Jeff), Unexpected Meeting

Day 1 (part 1), Two New Toys 

Jefferson interrupted my thoughts about how I've been saved from solitude with this psycho by saying "My, my I never thought I would get to spend the Apocalypse with my 2 favorite people! Hamilton & Madison!" he says with a creepy playful voice.

I can only think of 'Lord what curse has befallen us.'

 **Point Of View: Thomas Jefferson**

I had just woken up, still confused at what had happened I look around. ' _God why's everyone knocked out?'_ That's when I hear groaning coming from behind me, when I turn around I notice the guards are both waking up. While a little panicked I pick up one of their guns, that was in the holster, and shoot at the first guard.

At that moment I couldn't help but smile, _'_ _man when was the last time I did that? AND GOD that felt good~ I've had so much pent up stress lately, if only one of that guards had been cute, tis a shame.'_

I Thomas Jefferson had been charged with 61 murderers and 57 rape charges, so I received a lawyer named 'James Madison.' It's said he's second to none when it comes to the law, but I have a feeling that someone else out there is better. James is a strict person, he never showed me any sign of fear, but you could smell it. In my eyes he was practically on the floor crying to be let out, but in reality he was keeping himself composed. Subconsciously judge whether or not a person would be a good target. So when I think about James I think he's cute and all, he blushes quickly if you get to close or bring up any kind of sex talk. So overall James is a good target for some but he's not the kind of person I'd kidnap, but the opposing sides lawyer, 'Alexander Hamilton' is almost fearless. You almost think he's not scared at all, he stands tall (though he's short), and he doesn't let his pheromones give away whether or not he's scared, like James. The only thing that gives him away is there's a little bit of fear in his eyes that's not very noticeable at first but the more you look into his eyes the more you notice, so in general the kind of person I'd target. I always thought people with to much self-confidence were annoying so I like to put them in their place sometimes verbally or physically.

Now getting back on track, after killing those two I decided I'd just kill everyone else. I mean I might as well considering if I don't, I could get caught right away, AND BOOM, evidence against me, and well we can't have that can we?

* * *

 _ **AFTERWARDS**_

* * *

Finally finishing off the last person I see my prison uniform is covered in blood.

"Shit, I can't go outside like this, people will call the police"

I start looking at the dead bodies to see if any of them have a pair of clothes that isn't covered in blood. I go back to the guards and pry their pants off knowing that everyone else is probably wearing dress pants, which I know from personal experience isn't very comfortable. I mean the pants where easy to find but the shirt part was mother fudgen hard. Any shirts I did find where either to small or covered in blood, that is till I look at the first guard again & realize his shirt is clean.

' _Damn I'm stupid, I just assumed damn it.'_

After prying the shirt on, I tried the shirt on, and it's almost a perfect fit, almost. It was one size to big, but I mean I'll take what I get, 25 minutes ago I was wearing one of those uncomfortable prison suits. So in general it's better, I guess.

After walking out of the court house I see a travel bus coming, I can only get walk into the middle of the road while I wait for the bus to come up. After a minute I see someone walk up to me, except it wasn't walking, it was more like crawling on these to stubs I guess you could call legs if you wanted. I start pointing my pistil at the ummm... I guess human and shoot. _'GOD, I love the feeling of pulling the trigger, it feels calming, & knowing these things are around, Alexander probably won't be around, shame, I liked the challenge to conquer him.' _Soon, after I shot, the travel bus starts getting closer, so I point my pistil at that too. I hope the driver's smart enough to know I had a 50/50 shot at actually shooting the them. Thankfully the bus comes to a stop, & soon I see the bus doors open. I can only think

 _' Good, with enough luck the driver will be cute~ '_

I start running towards the bus, still pointing my gun at the front window. I start climbing the steps and seeing who the bus driver is I can only smile.

' _Dammmmmn.. what luck I have~ '_

I see Alexander's eyes fill with regret, it's probably my smile, I hear my smile looks devil-like.

Seeing his eyes fill with regret, I point my pistil at his head and say "Why hello, Alexander I didn't think I'd see you again, looks like I've been proven wrong, looks like we'll be staying together, unless you have other plans."

Mid-way through another threat, I hear groaning coming from the back, I freeze and point my gun that way.

I slowly lower my pistil when I realize who it is.

I chuckle while saying "My, my I never thought I would get to spend the Apocalypse with my 2 favorite people! Hamilton & Madison!"

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't make it longer, in general I haven't been feeling good and also exams, sorry!


	4. Day 1, The End

Day 1 (part 1 Mad), My Case

"My, my I never thought I would get to spend the Apocalypse with my 2 favorite people! Hamilton & Madison!"

 **Point Of View: James Madison**

I felt groggy today, in general it's because my case is winning. Normally you would say " _OMG YOUR WINNING WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING?!" Well i'll tell you why,_ the biggest case of the year, otherwise known as the biggest mass murder of the century was happening, and they think they found the murderer. I was on the murderer's side, and so I thought it would be a little fun to have a challenge, but when I got to the prisoner's cell he acted so motherfudgen cocky! God I wish I could turn back time and force this job onto someone else, but I mean it's not like I can change the past.

When I read his murderer's profile I almost feel like I could collapse on the floor and beg to be let out but I kept my composure. From what I had read he had with 61 murderers and 57 rape charges, plus this won't be very hard to win. The prisoner's name was 'Thomas Jefferson' one of the richest men on Earth, I from what I was reading he had strong connections with people in France, who had strong connections here, so my challenge in this case just blew up.

The one thing I was looking forward to was at least a small challenge.

* * *

 **IM SOOOOOOOOO SRRY! I have writers block and I really don't know how to continue, please continue to read this series even though I don't post long chapters. I really try, and with exams tomorrow the stress has been seeping into me so It's really not helping. I'll try to post more, i'm really sorry pls forgive me, and bye!**


End file.
